Bartender
by VivalaB
Summary: What happens when Olivia is working undercover at a lesbian bar and spots a familiar blonde?


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note: **This story was part of a midweek oneshot range called, Undercover.

**Thanks:** To all of you for reading and supporting these foray's of misadventure. As always, a shout out to the folks on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. You're the best!

Bartender

By vivalaB

* * *

Olivia glanced at the clock above the bar and groaned, _'10 o'clock, is that all?' _she thought to herself. She'd only been on shift for two hours, but it felt like longer as the bar slowly filled with Friday night reveler's. She cast her eyes casually around the small bar looking for any signs of trouble and noticed a slight disturbance in one of the corner booths. She tapped the shoulder of the woman serving drinks next to her, "Jen, I'm just gonna check that out," she said, pointing to the three women arguing.

Jen nodded as she set up another line of shot glasses on the bar. She watched the undercover cop move out from behind the bar towards the far corner and smiled at the departing view. Olivia was dressed in tight faded jeans and a fitted white shirt, sleeves rolled up exposing toned arms, _'What I wouldn't_ _give to be pinned under that one,'_ she mused as she waited for the woman across the bar to pay for her drinks.

Olivia approached the trio of arguing women cautiously trying to read the situation despite the loud music being played throughout the bar. Two flaming redheads and a feisty brunette were clearly involved in a heated dispute, "Ladies, what's seems to be the problem?" she asked loudly, stepping between them.

On closer inspection Olivia realized the red heads were twins and had a fair idea why this argument had started. She looked at the tall brunette, "You, what's going on?"

The woman shook her head, "Nobody told me they were twins, it was a simple misunderstanding," she explained in a thick New York accent, holding her hands up defensively.

One of the redheads shook her head, "You pushed me into a stall and tried to hump me," she said angrily.

Olivia's eyes widened, she had been undercover for two days, trying to find a lead on a female predator that was sexually attacking other women, whose last location had been this bar, The Honey Pot. She moved in beside the brunette and placed a restraining hand on her arm, "Don't make a scene, but leave quietly with me," she instructed.

The woman looked sideways at her in shock, "I ain't going nowhere with you, for all I know you could be the sick fuck that's attacking lesbians!" she shouted, attracting the attention of a nearby group of women.

The other redhead interrupted Olivia's response, "She shoved my sister into the stall cos I like doing it in there, she thought she was me," she confessed, her face rapidly becoming the same color as her hair.

Olivia looked at the brunette, "That true?" she asked directly.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I made a mistake," she admitted as the redhead pushed Olivia aside to hug her girlfriend.

Olivia looked at the other girl, "You sure you're okay?"

The redhead nodded and Olivia gave them all a stern warning to keep the noise down and returned to the bar, _'And that's why I'll never go down in flames,'_ she mused as she picked up a towel and began wiping down the bar.

Another hour passed and Olivia was due her break, she headed out the back into the alley and headed towards the surveillance van. As she approached, the side door slid open and Elliot's head appeared, "I figured you'd want some air, sounds busy tonight," he said looking sympathetically at his weary partner.

"I've been asked out more times tonight than I have my _entire_ life," she groused as she sipped from the bottle of water she'd brought out with her.

Elliot shook his head, "Did you accept any?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Olivia replaced the cap on the bottle and looked at him, "No…not yet," she replied smirking.

"It's a pity we've only got surveillance on the entrance, damn owners and their '_clients'_ rights to privacy...know what that tells me, something illegal's going down in there…_and it ain't hot_ _women,_" he said, proud of his own joke.

Olivia groaned, "Maybe they just want a place for women to feel they can be themselves without some dumb jock…" she paused as she punched him on the arm, "…being judgmental," she said smiling as he feigned weakness at the light blow.

"Yeah well, your break's nearly over…get back to your women," he teased.

She sighed heavily and looked down her shirt.

Elliot followed her movement with his eyes, "You need a hand partner?" he asked lightly.

"Kathy still not putting out?" she replied smirking.

He shook his head, "Three days..I'll never last over the weekend," he replied, referring to the ongoing fight he was having with his wife.

Olivia laughed, "Serves you right for being such an idiot and forgetting her birthday," she said as she turned and headed back down the alley.

Elliot shook his head, "At least I'll get some!" he yelled to her retreating back, smiling as she raised a single digit high in the air.

~~  
Olivia settled into the Friday night crowd at the bar, mingling with patrons as she cleaned the tables and removed empty glasses, there was only another hour to go before the bar closed and the merry women would move on to a night club. She returned to the bar and loaded the washer and began rinsing out the tumblers. After a few minutes she glanced up at the clock and dropped the pint glass she was holding as her eyes locked on a familiar blonde head in the mirror behind the bar.

Everyone at the bar turned at the crashing sound with a few whistling and cheering. All except the blonde, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jen picked up the glass and gave Olivia a playful nudge, "I got it," she said as she bent down and picked up the sharp fragments with a damp cloth.

Olivia didn't respond, she couldn't. Her eyes were locked on the stunned expression of Alex Cabot reflected in the mirror. She blinked and turned slowly, approaching the blonde. She smiled at her and nodded her head in silent greeting as her eyes noticed the woman beside her. She turned to Jen, "Can you get this?" she asked.

"Sure," she said and smiled over at Alex, "What can I get you two beautiful ladies?" she asked cheerily, checking them both out.

Olivia hurried to the end of the bar and began clearing more tables, she glanced over her shoulder to the bar and saw Alex deep in conversation with the brunette beside her as Jen moved skillfully between the other bartenders and poured their drinks. Olivia looked at the woman with Alex, she was shorter than the blonde ADA with light brown, straight hair and dressed similarly to Alex in jeans and a fitted jacket. She wondered why Alex was in a lesbian bar and almost dropped the glasses in her hands as her mind stated the obvious, _'Cos she's_ _a lesbian,'_ she thought, swallowing nervously as she realized Elliot would have seen her enter The Honey Pot, _"Shit,"_ she said aloud and moved back to the bar.

Alex saw her approaching with both arms full and frowned at her friend's cool and distant behavior. She shook her head as she guided the woman beside her to a table away from the bar.

Jen watched Olivia charm all the customers and flash a friendly smile each time one asked her out, knowing she was declining yet another offer. It was almost 1am and the crowd was beginning to thin as the women began to spill out onto the sidewalk in the direction of the nearest club. Jen had noticed Olivia found something random to do, each time the striking blonde in dark glasses approached the bar and figured they had a history together. She was also surprised the blonde and her friend were only drinking soda.

Olivia stood at the corner of the bar, watching Alex discretely as she leaned in closer to the brown haired woman. Her heart stopped as she realized they were about to kiss, she couldn't watch and turned to Jen, "I'm going to go check on things," she said.

Jen nodded, "Might as well call it a night Liv, it's only regulars left, they aren't who you're looking for," she said, shaking her head.

Olivia smiled at her, "Let's hope we get a break tonight, you be okay?" she asked.

Jen pointed to the two bartenders, "Yeah, we'll be fine," she answered smiling.

Liv squeezed her arm, "G'night," she said.

Olivia leaned against the brick wall and bowed her head, she placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes in the dimly lit alley behind the bar. All she could think of was Alex Cabot in a lesbian bar with a strange woman. A woman she had probably kissed by now. She breathed out heavily and bit her bottom lip, enjoying the peace and relative quiet of the early morning.

"Of all the people I thought would be homophobic_, you,_ were the very last," a low voice said in quiet anger.

Olivia's eyes flew open and she swallowed as she realized Alex was standing in front of her, arms folded and looking very pissed, not in a merry way. She straightened her posture and looked up into angry, shining eyes as the light from the alley reflected off her glasses.

Alex shook her head, _"Well?" _

Olivia shrugged and shook her head, "Now isn't the time or place for this," she said, keeping her voice quiet.

"Are you kidding me? You ignore me and my friend all night and now isn't the time?" Alex replied tersely.

Olivia nodded, "Why don't you go back to your _friend?"_ she sniped, instantly regretting her slip.

Alex snorted, "She's chatting up one of the bartender's…is that what this is about?" she asked, hoping her gut was right and Olivia was jealous.

"_What?"_

Alex leaned in closer, "You're jealous," she whispered.

Olivia shook her head, "You wish," she retorted.

"_I know,"_ Alex countered.

"Whatever," Olivia replied as she pushed off the wall, their bodies colliding gently due to their close proximity.

Alex reached out steadying hands and clutched Olivia's hips as Olivia held onto her arms. They stood gazing into one another's eyes for a few heated seconds before Olivia's eyes followed Alex's tongue as it left a shiny, wet trail along her bottom lip. Olivia swallowed nervously and licked her own lips as she lifted her eyes.

They moved at the same time.

The kiss was bruising and savage as tongues dueled for dominance and lips slid together awkwardly. Alex pushed Olivia back against the wall and savored the victory her invading tongue had won as she plundered Olivia's mouth, releasing years of pent up want and frustration.

Olivia moaned into Alex's mouth as she sucked the blonde's tongue deeply into her own and sagged against her. She reached for Alex's ass and pulled her closer, enjoying the sweet torture her breasts were enduring as her nipples hardened and made their presence known.

Alex tore her mouth away, panting heavily as she looked at Olivia's parted lips. She dipped her head and kissed the base of the brunette's throat, sucking gently on the tender flesh and reveling in the delicious, muted sounds emanating from Olivia's sweet lips. She kissed her way down Olivia's chest, unbuttoning the white shirt, intent on her goal and the jutting nipples begging for attention.

Suddenly Olivia grabbed her hands, stilling them and looked fearfully into blue eyes.

"_What?"_ Alex panted, shaking her head in confusion.

Olivia released her hands and looked down at her white shirt, opening the next button and exposing the thin black wire protruding from underneath her silky, white bra, "I'm wearing a wire," she whispered, realizing Elliot had heard everything.

Alex smiled and dipped her head, placing a loud kiss beside the mic between Olivia's voluptuous breasts. She kissed a wet trail up Olivia's chest, over the column of her neck and along the strong jaw before stopping a whisper away from Olivia's parted lips, "You were trying to protect me, weren't you?" she husked.

"Yeah," Olivia breathed out.

Alex kissed her softly and pulled back slightly as the body against her shuddered, "Say goodnight to Elliot," she whispered.

Olivia blindly reached into her front pocket and switched the transmitter off before closing the distance between them and crushing their mouths together once more.

Elliot sat in the van, his eyes wide as he listened to the sounds echoing through his headset. He shifted awkwardly in his seat as his trousers suddenly grew tight and uncomfortable. He threw the headset off, lifted his cellphone and hit the speed dial, waiting for the call to connect.

"Kathy, I'm coming home and I'm not sleeping on the couch," he said, snapping the phone shut.

_**The end.**_


End file.
